Znasz swoich kompanów?
Chris: Witam was ponownie! Podszedł spokojnym krokiem do barierki. Chris: 'Ah tak Grecja. Wszystko teraz tutaj jest takie dostępne i tanie. Uwielbiam to show coraz bardziej! ''Westchnął i spojrzał w swoje odbicie. '''Chris: I robię się z każdym coraz ładniejszy. Ale do rzeczy. Odkaszlnął i przybrał uśmiech. Chris: '''Ostatnio w Grecji! Wielkie poszukiwania! Zawodnicy mieli za zadanie odnaleźć pięć żetonów które miały zapewnić im miejsce w finałowej piątce. Osoby jednak, które sprowadziłem nie sprawiły się za dobrze. Jednej odwaliło, druga dała się nabrać, a jedna nawet zostawiła żeton w lesie ignorując mnie! Przynajmniej ni zabrakło humoru.. upiększającego wyglądu, wymiocin , podpalania, manipulacji i akcji! Ostatecznie Victor doprowadził Xaviera do granic możliwości sprawiając, że stracił swój cenny nożyk. Paolo biegał w sutannie po lesie, Anna Marie wygląda niczym wiedźma. Uwielbiam jak im się dzieją takie katastrofy. Okazało się ,że Jessica jako jedyna nie znalazła tego żetonu i odpadła. Kto będzie następny? Dowiecie się wkrótce! W Grecji Totalnej Porażki! ''Nagle stanąl i się rozglądał. '' '''Chris: I gdzie zwiał mi Chef!? Muzyka : Sarbel Kafto Kalokairi Opening W tle leci muzyka , na plaży stoją wszyscy zawodnicy w strojach kąpielowych . przyscy w tym samym momencie zakładają okulary przeciwsłoneczne . po chwili nagle Chris zasypuje ich piaskiem . Śmieje się po czym Chef go wyrzuca i zasm przysupuje większą ilością piasku . Kamera unosie się w górę i przecina kolosa i pojawia się rozbłysk . Pod palmami siedzi Shen obejmujący Dawn , którzy baraszkują . Po chwili na jego ramieniu siada papuga , która zaczyna go atakować a on zaczyna sie szarpać. Kamera leci dalej gdzie Paolo siedzi w bufecie i opycha się jedzeniem ile wlezie . Po chwili przebrana w strój kelnerki staci podajem u sok . Zaczynają pic ze słomki , ale on przez słomkę miesza wymiociny z sokiem . Staci zaczyna się ksztusic . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie w ruinach świątyni na miecze toczą pojedynek Jo i Brick . Jo wygrywa , ale nagle uderza w nią dziwny głaz wystrzelony przez Camerona . Zaczyna on pośpiesznie uciekać . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Jessica razem z Dakotą tańczą w zwiebnych strojach . Nagle z parawanu wychodzi Valentina , która rzuca się na nie chciac by ją pokochały . Kamera leci na statek gdzie Sam siedzie na spadku do bani z wodą . Nagle w tarczę trafia piłka i wpada .Zoey się uśmiechai przeprasza . nagle podchodzi Mike, chce się zbliżyć , ale dziewczyna go ignoruje . Kamera leci dalej , gdzie Xavier ma okazję wykonać egzekucję na pocwyconemu w pułapce Scotta , ale powstrzymuje się i ucieka w las . jego nóż podnosi Kelly , która się uśmiecha i go podnosi po czym chce się poznęcać . Kamera ląduje w niebo i pokazane zostają cmury z podobiznami wyeliminowanych uczesników oraz zdjęcie kolosa . W sródku pochodzni stoją wszyscy zawiodnicy i machają . Oddala sie i pojawia się cąły wraz z napisem Grecja Totalnej Porażki. Apartament Zwycięzców Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Tym razem doszło do dziwnego momentu i potwornego. Wszyscy zawodnicy zostali zamknięci specjalnie w jednym pomieszczeniu dla zwycięzców. Paolo: No więc… Spokojnie siedział z talerzem pełnym jedzenia spoglądając na Xaviera i Victora, którzy mierzyli się wzrokiem. Victor: Więc.. Chcesz mnie zniszczyć co nie? Xavier: Zniszczyć to za mało powiedziane. Sprawię, że każdy dzień będzie udręką! Paolo: Ale chyba to mówiłeś.. nudzisz. Xavier: I będę mówił ile wlezie.. Rzuciła się na Paolo i zaczął się szarpać. Paolo: Złaź ze mnie! Kopnął mu w twarz. Xavier: Pomaż! Szarpnął go za policzek i szarpnął głową. Victor: Nie będziesz tłukł mi go! Rzucił się na Xaviera i zaczął go uderzać w głowę. Xavier: Spieprzaj! Machnął i zrzucił z siebie chłopaka. Nagle oberwał od Paola poduszką i padł obok. Paolo: Atak bombowy! Przekręcił się i przygniótł go ciałem. Xavier: Złaź ze! Gdybym tylko miał nóż… rozprułbym cię jak prosiaka przed czarną mszą! Paolo: Poodbijam się! Zaczął po nim skakać, Victor dla zabawy skoczył i sam zaczął się odbijać. Victor: Kurde.. fajne to jest! Paolo: Co nie? Odepchnał się, ale polecieli za wysoko i Victora wgniotło w sufit, przez co wisiał resztą ciała. Paolo dostał zakręcenia, a Xavier leżał zdeklasowany na podłodze. Paolo: Boli mnie brzuch.. Zrobił się zielony i spawiował na spodnie Xaviera. Xavier: To za dużo.. Victor: Ludzie pomóżcie! Zaczął wymachiwać, tymczasem jego głowa wystawała na górze. Victor: Uuu.. widok jest całkiem ładny. Pokład Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg W międzyczasie, na szczęście dziewczyny nie były obecne w tym miejscu. Anna Marie jeszcze siedziała w łazience, podczas gdy Kelly desperacko czekała na nią. Kelly: Nah.. Ile to potrwa? Wzięła sobie koło ratunkowe i zaczęła nim machać. Kelly: O tak! Rzuciła je w stado mew, kktóre się spłuszyły i rzuciły się na nią do ataku. Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Jest tylko jeden powód dlaczego czekam na nią. Sojusz! Potrzebuję desperacko sojusznika. Xavier jest nieobliczalny, a tamta dwójka doszła do porozumienia. Jedyne co może mi pomóc to albo ona, albo nietykalność. Kelly cała pokąsana, ścierała z siebie pióra. Kelly: Nie będę więcej.. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi do łazienki. Kelly: Witaj.. To było jak cios. Musiała się naprawdę silnie powstrzymać. Anna Marie: A ty czego laska tu szukasz? Kelly: Emm.. E.. więc.. Świetnei wyglądasz! Spoglądała na nią, zamiast włosów miała wciąż włosie z mopa na głowie, jednak wyglądało dziwnie przyzwoicie, a nos wydawał się większy i bardziej napuchnięty. Anna Marie: Jak przyszłaś mnie ulepszyć to nic z tego. Kelly: Ulepszyć? Zaczęła sie podśmiewać. Anna Marie (W pokoju zwierzeń): Tak.. jestem wciąż wściekła na tego satanistę! Powinnam była dostać napadu paniki, ale gorzej czasami wyglądałam po niektorych imprezach. Ba.. Anna Marie: Jak przyszłaś mnie wkurzać to wypad wiochmenko! Machnęła jej ręką i zaczęła iść. Kelly: Nie no dobra.. posłuchaj. Chcesz mi pomóc? To wywalmy i Xaviera i Paola! Anna Marie: Proszę cię! Sama dam sobie radę. Kelly: No ale.. Anna Marie: Cicho lasencjo, pozwól mi się napawić nowym lookiem i wypad do piaskownicy. Kelly: Ugh.. Za taką się masz!? Chwyciła wiadro i szybkim ruchem wbiła jej na głowę. Kelly: Haha! Ta nagle walnęła ją w brzuch zrzucając z pokładu. Anna Marie: Szmata! Próbowała zdjąć wiadro, ale gdy tylko próbowała chwycić wżynała tipsy w skórę, albo nie mogła porządnie przebić go. Kelly: Zapłacisz mi za to! Trzymała się ledwo co liny. Nagle obok niej siadła mewa. Kelly: Nie zawracaj mi głowę ptaku! Chucnęła, ale ten nagle dziobnął ją za jezyk i szarpał się z nią. Po chwili chmara ptaków ją okładała. Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Victor w międzyczasie wydostał się jakoś z desek pokładowych. Kilkoma uderzeniami rozwalił kawałek i pojawiła się wielka dziura. On sam rozmasowywał sobie szyję. Victor: Nigdy wiecej tak nie zrobię.. Ale z drugiej strony to był odlot! Wymachnął ręką, ale nagle coś mu strzeliło w karku i dalej masował. Victor: To boli.. Wstał i postanowił się trochę przejść po pokładzie. Victor: Dobry spacer poprawi formę! Zaczał iść, gdy nagle za nim wyskoczyła Anna Marie. Anna Marie: Czekaj! Victor: Żal? Anna Marie: Pójdziemy do łóżka i wszystko sobie yjaśnimy, będziesz mógł mnie wydobyć z tego wiadra! Victor: Na pewno nie.. Anna Marie: Misiaczk.. Nagle biegnąc wpadła prosto w dziurę ktyórą zrobił Victor i zderzyła sie z leżącym Xavierem. Victor: Wiadrogłowa pokraka. Uśmiechnął się i szedł dalej, jednak co innego przykuło jego uwagę. Victor: Chef gotuje? Spoglądał przez okno i się skulił. Victor: Ale my już jedliśmy? Zauważył otware drzwi. Victor: No nieważne.. mam szansę podejść mięso! A ten zapach niebiański. Lekko osunął drzwi i ukradkiem wszedł do kuchni chowając się pod blatem. Kuchnia na Statku Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Victor zdołał się zakryć pod jednym blatem gdy Chef się nie patrzał. Chef: Więc Chris sądzi, że będę mu usługila tyle czasu co? Wziął por i zacząl ją siekać. Chef: Nie doczeka się tego momentu. Victor: Co? Szepnął do siebie i zaczął podłuchiwać. Chef: Niegługo skończy się ten program i zajdzie czas zmiany. Oj dużej zmiany! Wziąl tackę i wysypał wszystko do gara z wodą i podszedł do szafki wyciągając słoiczek z piszczelami. Victor zaniemówił. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Czy to na serio możliwe? Chefa całkiem.. powaliło? Chef: Hahaha.. Wziął i sypnął również to do zupy. Nagle drzwi się otworzyły. Chris: Tu jesteś! Chef: Chris!? Mówiłem, żebyś nie przychodził. Chris: Wiesz, że zaraz jest czas na zadanie!? Chef: Taa.. mój zegar się rozwalił. Wskazał na niego, gdzie w śroku siedziały dwa szczury. Chris: To świetnie, że nie masz szkodników, ale priorytety! Czas zamęczyć zawodników! Zatarł ręce i zaczął się śmiać. Chef: Dołączę potem, jeśli chcesz mieć pięciogwazdkowy obiad to musisz sobie poczekać. Chris: Nah.. niech ci będzie.. zadanie mogę zacząć bez ciebie. Ale potem to już nie będzie zabawnie. Chef: Dobra już przestań mi zrzędzić.. Przyjdę tylko wyłaż mi z kuchni. Chris: Wiedziałem, że zmienisz zdanie. Posłał mu jego spojrzenie i wyszedł. Wkurzony Chef urżnął pierś kurczaka i zaczął się nią zajmować. Victor zrezygnowany z podjedzenai postanowił szybko uciec. Wybiegł, gdy natrafiła się okazja. Chef sie tylko spojrzał i wzruszyła ramionami. Chef: Idiotyczny prowadzący.. Apartament Zwycięzców Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Zakłopotany szybko pobiegł do apartamentu. W międzyczasie inni zajęli się sobą. Xavier: Czuję się tak sponiewierany.. Paolo: Ty sponiewierany!? Co ja mam powiedzieć.. chyba kolec mnie pokuł. Xavier: Jaki kolec!? Paolo: Twój? Kelly: Wiecie co.. cieszę się, że to nie mi trujecie. Paolo: Wyglądasz nieco gorzej. Spojrzał kątem oka na nią, gdzie ona byla opierzona do granic możliwości oraz miała ślady po dziobaniu. Kelly: Niewazne.. a jej co się stało? Anna Marie szarpała się z wiadrem. Paolo: Nie wiem.. spadła z sufitu! Kelly: Coście robili, że dziura w suficie jest!? Paolo: Skakali po mnie! Zrobiła dziwny wyraz twarzy, a ten się uśmiechał. Paolo: Victor się tak wybił, że zasadził główką w górę! Kelly: Ta.. Ciekawe co zrobimy jak bedzie padało. Paolo: Od razu focha stroisz! Kelly: No i? Wogóle czemu z tobą gadam!? Paolo: Nie wiem.. Ja z tobą też rozmawiam! Fuuj.. Kelly: Bez przesady.. Paolo: Mówi to pstasia mama... Kelly: Nie jestem matką! Xavier: MILCZCIE! Powiedział wkurzony aż nagle do pokoju wbił Victor. Victor: Ludzie.. nie uwierzycie co się stało.. Nagle jednak przeszkodził dżwięk głosu Chrisa wydobywajacy się z głośników. Chris: Zawodnicy! Wiecie jaki czas! Na zadanie! Xavier: Nosz cholera.. jeden raz mógłby opuścić.. A ty i tak zginiesz! Victor: Świetnie.. Kelly: Wyjątkowo się zgodzę z nim. Spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem. Kelly: Ale nie z zabijaniem... Victor: Na szczęście.. Kelly: Kogo innego bym zabiła!!! Spojrzała wrogo na Paolo. Paolo: Uuu.. kogo? Kelly: Eh.. nieważne. Anna Marie: To co! Boska ja idzie wygrać! Wstała i zaczęła iść, aż walnęła w ścianę i padła. Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ehh.. to się aż prosi o głupi komentarz. Pokład, Zadanie Plik:GTP,_bez_drużyn.jpg Zawodnicy przybyli na pokład, sądząc że tam właśnie mają czekać na Chrisa. Zauważyli wielką scenę z pięcioma telebimami. Kelly: Zaraz? Teleturniej? Nagle wyskoczył Chris. Chris: No kumacie szybko i łatwo! Tak waszym zadaniem będzie teleturniej. Kelly: Co się stało? Po raz kolejny zadanie na statku? Chris: Eh, wiecie ze za dużo niszczycie a już wystarczające problemy są z listem gończym za Xavierem. Xavier: Polują na mnie? Zaczął zacierać ręce i się śmiać. Xavier: Podjem sobie podczas czarnych mszy.. Mhahaha! Paolo: Zaprosisz mnie też na bufet! Xavier: Nie! Paolo zrobiło się przykro. Chris: Sądziłem, że bardziej popaprani nie będziecie. Widać.. życie jest pełne niespodzianek. Nie przeciągając zajmijcie miejsca! Wszyscy się rozeszli do telebimów. Pierwsza runda Chris: Więc witam was w pierwszej części turnieju wiedzy o waszych zawodnikach! Rozległy się gromkie brawa. Paolo: Ooo! Ludzie nas oglądają? Ulizał sobie włosy. Kelly: Buraku! Jesteśmy w TV! Ciągle nas ktoś ogląda! Paolo: Nagle naszła mnie ochota na barszcz.. Chris: Ludzie.. ogarnijcie się. Rozmowy między nimi ucichły. Chris: Więc na początek każdy z was ma przed sobą przyciski. Gdy usłyszycie pytanie wciskacie i rozlega się dźwięk i odpowiadacie na pytanie. Victor: Odlotowo wygląda! Wcisnął i nagle poraził go prąd. Włosy mu stanęły na dęba. Victor: Czuję jak coś się pali.. Xavier: Pali.. Kelly: Na serio? Porażenie prądem!? Chris: No co? W końcu to jest zabawa! Rozległ się dźwięk świerszcza. Chris: Można by więcej entuzjazmu w to włożyć. Paolo: Ja dopiero będę szczęśliwy jak dostanę barszcz! Ciekawe czy mówi się biały barszcz jeśli użyje się buraków cukrowych.. Zaczął się dogłębnie zastanawiać nad tym. Chris: Nieważne.. czas więc na pierwsze pytanie. Wziął pierwszą kartkę. Chris: Jaki dar posiadała Dawn? Nagle rozległ się dźwięk i skwierczenie ciała Paolo. Paolo: Wiedziała jaką mam aurę! Kelly: Że co? Chris: Punk dla Paolo! Paolo: Jestem super mądry! Łiii! Kelly: To chyba żart.. Anna Marie: Żartem jest to, że jeszcze jesteście w grze. Kelly: Zamknij się wiadrogłowa! Paolo: Zazdrościsz bo wiem więcej na temat innych bo z wieloma ludźmi rozmawiałem i mam więcej przyjaciół niż ty! Wytknął jej językiem. Kelly: Przyjaciół!? Co to to nie! Ja byłam sławniejsza! Xavier: Co za patetyczne i żmudnie nudne zadanie… Chris: Wciśnij przycisk a się skrzywdzisz. Victor: Dajesz! Kto wytrzyma dłużej! Nacisnął przycisk i nie chciał go puścić. Xavier tylko westchnął zadowolony. Xavier: Zapłoń! Chris: Dobrze więc… Kolejne pytanie. Kto odpadł w odcinku gdy ścigaliście się rydwanami? Nagle Anna Marie wcisnęła, ale jej nie kopnęło. Anna Marie: Shinji! Chris: Eee.. zgadza się? Wszyscy się na nią dziwnie spojrzeli. Anna Marie: Czego!? Byłam z nim raz w parze więc pamiętam go. Victor: Twarda jesteś! Kelly: Nie kopnęło jej? Anna Marie: Wszystko poszło w biust! Czyli w coś czego ty nie masz! Wszyscy zaczęli się brechtać. Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Wszyscy odpadną… jeden po drugim! Kelly: Zamknijcie się! Wciąż jednak nie przestawali się śmiać. Chris: Idziemy dalej.. Jak nazywał się program tworzony przez mojego sobowtóra na którego wyspie szukaliście tej roślinki? Kelly chciała zabłysnąć, ale Xavier ją wyprzedził. Xavier: Obóz Totalnej Porażki! Nigdy nie zapomnę tego jak ta parszywa Zoey chciała mnie chciała oduczyć podpalania! Victor: Dobrze robiła.. Xavier: Ty jeszcze będziesz płonął żywcem! Victor: Powodzenia pozerze! Wkurzony prawie wyrwał blat swojego telebimu. Victor: Silny… Chris: Następne pytanie.. zanim całkiem mi zdemolujecie wszystko. Czy Zoey i Shen zakochali się w sobie? Kelly nareszcie zdążyła wcisnąć. Pokopało ją nieźle. Kelly: Byli? Chyba… Chris: Źle! Nagle oberwała ciastem w twarz. Kelly : Co jest!? Chris: Za złą odpowiedź oberwiecie jakimś przedmiotem. Kelly: Ale chociaż smaczne jest.. Nagle ponownie zapikało od Paola. Paolo: Żartowali i spędzali czas w grze karty, ale naprawdę nie byli ze sobą. Chris: Kolejny punkt dla Paolo! Paolo: Łiiii! Zaczął machać swoim brzuchem. Chris: Next pytanie. Więc.. Jak miała na imię jedna z debiutantek? Znowu zabrzękało, tym razem był to Victor. Victor: Uwielbiam być kopanym przez prąd. Chris: Może tak odpowiedź? Victor: A tak.. oglądałem ten odcinek i to była niewidzialna Rousemarie! Wszyscy nagle sie zakłopotali. Anna Marie: Że kto? Xavier: Kłamiesz… Kelly: Właśnie.. Chris: Ahh! Nie ma to jak zawieranie znajomości. Kelly radzę ci odpowiedzieć na jakieś pytanie. Masz wciąż zero punktów. Kelly: Nie wkurzaj mnie… Zaczęła czatować by nacisnąć w odpowiednim momencie. Paolo: Po co się starasz. Chris: Więc.. kolejne pytanie. Ile wspaniałych ról miała Dakota? Nagle rozbmiał ponownie telebim Paola. Paolo: Czuję się jak kurczaczek.. Heh.. Buchnęło mu z ust dymem. Chris: Odpowiedź poproszę. Paolo: Modelka, piosenkarka i aktorka! Chris: Zgadza się! Kolejny punk na twoje konto! Kelly: Uhh.. Paolo: Jeszcze zmarszczek dostanie i w ogóle! Kelly: Stul pysk! Jakim tekstem najczęściej zarzucał Lighnting? Nagle telebim Victora zabrzęczał. Victor: Shiii-Booom! Chris: Poprawnie! Kelly: Że co!? Oszukujesz z pytaniami! Victor: Ktoś wychodzi na żałosnego. Xavier: Żebyś ty się zaraz tak nie poczuł. Chris: Ile i kto zrezygnował z programu? Paolo: Była to Lian, która oszalała będąc na statku, Sam chyba poszedł grać do salonu z grami o i Shinji opuścił program dla Izmy! Ależ to była piękna chwila… Tęsknie za Staci… Zaczął płakać i padł na telebim i pokopało go prądem. Chris: Na tym kończymy pierwszą rundę. A kto nas opuści? Spojrzał złowrogo na Kelly. Chris: To Kelly! Pa pa! Kelly: Czekaj.. zadaj jeszcze.. Zanim dokończyła otworzyła sie zapadnia i spadła prosto na stos rybich przetworów. Chris: Sory.. byłaś żałosna w tym zadaniu. Zresztą.. po co ja to mówię? Xavier: Żebyś.. Chris: To była ironia… Podsumowanie rundy: Paolo - 5 ptk. Xavier – 1 ptk. Victor – 2 ptk. Anna Marie – 1 ptk. Kelly – 0 ptk. Wypadła Druga Runda Chris: Więc zacznijmy od razu drugą rundę. Zasady się teraz nieco zmienią. Nie zostaniecie kopnięci prądem. Victor: Szkoda.. Xavier: Zabiją cię w inny sposób! Victor: Z takim skutkiem jak ty robisz to nic mi nie grozi. Nagle oberwał w twarz i padł znokautowany. Chris: Zawodnicy, spokojnie! Jeszcze będziecie się tłukli. Mhahaha! Paolo: Co ja zrobię!? A no tak.. użyję.. oślepiającej galarety! Anna Marie: W tym momencie cieszę się, że wiadro mam na głowie. Ale wciąż nie widzę nic.. Chris: No więc.. tym razem.. dostaniecie coś specjalnego. No więc teraz będzie tylko pięć pytań. Dotyczących tego kogo wyeliminowaliście. Paolo się załamał. Paolo: Świetnie.. Chris: Uwielbiam wasz entuzjazm, więc zaczynajmy! Czy Kelly miała z kimkolwiek sojusz? Zaczęli się zastanawiać, aż Xavier wcisnął przycisk. Xavier: Na pewno tak.. Chris: Poprawnie! Paolo: Odpuszczę sobie rundę co nie? Victor: W sumie.. Anna Marie: Tak.. Chris: Jakie odpuszczanie! Dał sygnał Chefowi, który rzucił w ich trójkę starymi narzędziami. Victor: Co to było!? Chris: Zamiast kopnięcia prądem oberwiecie rzeczami! Xavier: Więcej.. niech Armagedon na nich spadnie. Chris: No dobrze więc. Kolejne pytanie.. Czego najbardziej boi się Kelly? Nagle jednak Paolo wcisnął przycisk. Paolo: Mnie? Chris: Hmm.. Zerknął na odpowiedz z kartki. Chris: O dziwo zgadza się. Punkt dla ciebie! Paolo: Serio? Łiii! Chris: Kolejne pytanie.. Victor: Nie za szybko? Chris: To zadanie nawet mnie znudziło. Xavier: To po cholerę!? Chris: Żebyście i wy się zanudzili. Victor: Świetnie.. Chris: No nieważne.. kolejne pytanie. Z iloma osobami miała sojusz Kelly? Nagle Paolo wcisnął przycisk. Paolo: Z trzema! Mną, Cameronem i Staci! Chris: Cóż.. uznam ci tą odpowiedź. Paolo: Hurra! Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): A mówiłem, że nie jestem głupi! Chris: No dobra.. kolejne pytanie. Czy Kelly wystąpiła w jakiejś inne produkcji? Cała czwórka nie wiedziała czy przycisnąć, aż w końcu Victor się odważył. Victor: Pewnie nie! Chris: Żle! Victor oberwał z buta i nagle Xavier wcisnął. Xavier: Tak! I to w kilku! Chris: Poprawnie! Xavier: Mhaha! Czuj się poniżony. Victor: Czym ja dostałem? Zaczęło od niego cuchnąć czosnkiem. Anna Marie: Dlaczego czuję, jak coś mi łazi po szyi? Chris: Ale was dzisiaj wzięło. Pytanie kolejne. Czy Kelly miała kiedyś wpadkę? Xavier nagle wcisnął. Xavier: TAAA! Chris: Dobra odpowiedź! Xavier: Się rozumie. Chris: No i ostatnie pytanie. Czy Kelly była kiedykolwiek lubiana. Paolo wcisnął. Paolo: Pewnie że nie! Nagle oberwał z cegły w tył głowy. A Victor wcisnął wyprzedzając Xaviera. Victor: Tak.. Xavier: Niech cię.. Victor: Refleks! Chris: Zgadza się! Victor zgarnia ostatni punkt w tej rundzie no i tym sposobem Paolo prowadzi. Xavier jest na drugim miejcu, Victor na trzecim, a Anna Marie wypada nam z gry. Uśmiechnął się i chwycił za przycisk. Chris: Żegnaj! Ostatnie słowo? Anna Marie: Co mówisz? Nic nie słyszałam przez.. Nagle zapadnia się otworzyla i spadła do Kelly w dół. Anna Marie: wiadro!!!! Chris: Nie było mi tego szkoda. Podsumowanie rundy: Paolo - 7 ptk. Xavier – 5 ptk. Victor – 2 ptk. Anna Marie – 1 ptk. Wypadła Kelly – 0 ptk. Wypadła Trzecia Runda Chris: Witam po raz trzeci w niesamowitym turnieju w którym sprawdzamy wiedzę naszej finałowej piątki! A raczej już trójki! Xavier: Wszyscy jesteśmy w finałowej trójce? Paolo: Naprawdę!? Hurra! Victor: Finale nadchodzę! Chris: W teleturnieju, nie naprawdę idioci. Paolo z Victorem się podłamali. Xavier pewny siebie stał i śmiał się z Chrisa. Xavier; Jeszcze mi wręczysz walizkę którą spalę! Paolo: Naprawdę ci odbiło. Xavier: Czuję się dobrze! Nawet jak nie mam noża! Jego psychopatyczny wyraz twarzy mówił co innego. Chris: Więc zaczniemy tą rundę! Oczywiście zasady się nei zmieniają, poza tym, że teraz będzie quiz o Annie Marie! Paolo: Hurra! Klopsika na szczęście! Zbliżył się do blatu i zwrócił mięso i zacżał je lepić. Paolo: Opłacało się zjadać tą pełną żaroodporną blachę z klopsikami rybnymi w sosie pomidorowym z cebulką! Victor: Gościu.. to mega ohydne. Dasz jednego? Paolo: Pewnie! Jak gdyby nic wziął od niej. Zamiast tego wymierzył w Xaviera i trafił mu w łeb. Xavier: Umrzesz! Rzucił się i zaczęli się tłuc na śmierć i życie. Chris: Rozumiem, że całkiem straciliście zainteresowanie? Paolo: Pytaj! A ja odpowiem. Chris: No więc, jak brzmi nazwisko Anny Marie? Przycisnął przycisk. Paolo: Wesołowska! Chris: Żle! Nagle oberwał cegłą, ale wciskał dalej. Chris: Więc? Paolo: Kroczewska! Znowu oberwał cegłówką, ale wciskał dalej. Paolo: Mordewska? Oberwał cegłą po raz trzeci. Victor zmasakrowany przez Xaviera ledwo chwycił przycisk i nacisnął. Victor: Stelman.. Chris: I to dobra odpowiedż! Victor zdobywa punkt. Paolo: Oww... Szkoda.. chciałem trafić. Xavier jak gdyby nic wrócił na swoje miejsce. Chris tylko westchnął. Chris: Kolejne pytanie. Jakiej rasy ma psa? Xavier wcisnąl. Xavier: Czarny bulgog! Oberwał z cegły i złowieszczo się odwrócił do Chefa i groził mu. Za co po raz kolejny dostał. Victor: Ona ma Teriera! Chris: Zapomniałeś.. Nagle w tej chwili wcisnął Paolo. Paolo: Terier! Chris: Poprawnie! Victor: Ej! Paolo: W końcu to gra. Victor: Odlot wyzwanie! Jakoś odzyskał sily i się skupił na zadaniu. Chris: Nazwa jej ulubionego lakieru do włosów? Victor wcisnął i krzyknął. Victor: Kopolinea! Chris: Victor! Punkt dla ciebie. Kolejne pytanie.. Czy Anna Marie jest dziewicą? Nagle Xavier wcisnął. Xavier: Nie! Chris: Sorki, to zła odpowiedż. Chłopaki doznali osłupienia. Xavier (W pokoju zwierzeń): Ta chodząca, wkurzająca.. Paolo (W pokoju zwierzeń): Droga dziewczyna.. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń) Chcąca mnie zabrać do łóżka nie była w łóżku!? Zszokowany Victor wcisnął przycisk. Victor: Nie jest!?!?!?! Chris: Poprawna odpowiedż! No i ostatnie pytanie trzeciej rundy. Czego najbardziej nienawidzi? Victor wcisnął. Victor: Braku bronzera! Chris: Dobrze! Victor: No.. chociaż coś się udało. Chris: Nie do końca! Uśmiechnął się. Chris: W finałowej rundzie spotka się Paolo oraz Xavier! Mieli najwięcej punktów, więc.. Victor.. Victor: No nie... Gdybyś nie zabrał pytania.. Paolo: Przepraszam.. Nagle Chris włączył zapadnię i wpadł prosto do dziewczyn. Chris: Więc my widzimy się w finałowej rundzie! Podsumowanie rundy: Paolo - 8 ptk. Xavier – 6 ptk. Victor – 5 ptk. Wypadł Anna Marie – 1 ptk. Wypadła Kelly – 0 ptk. Wypadła W zssypie Victor właśnie wylądował w stercie odpadów rybnych. Victor: Na litość.. jak tu wali.. Kelly: No odkryłeś Amerykę normalnie. Miała zasłonięty nos i oddychała przez ubranie. Anna Marie: Ludzie.. ja nic nie widzę! Kelly: Zamknij się.. Ciesz się. Nie wiesz ja tutaj pachnie. Anna Marie: Ale wylądowaliśmy ma czymś miękkim. I szorstkim. Victor: A wogóle.. ciekawych rzeczy można się dowiedzieć. Nagle ciekawska natura Kelly zrobiła swoje i zbliżyła się do niego. Kelly: CO o mnie mówili! Ta nic nie chce powiedzieć! Victor: Ona nic nie słyszała. Zaczeła go szarpać. Victor: Dobra.. już.. Kelly: Dzięki.. więc!? Victor: O tobie nic ciekawego, ale o niej tak! Anna Marie: Mówisz o mnie? Coraz bardziej mam ochotę na dziki seks z tobą. Victor: Przestań udawać! Jeszcze tego nie robiłaś. Anna Marie: Robiłam! Kelly: O.. ciebie zaczęła słyszeć. Victor: Dlaczego wszyscy muszą kłamać jak niewiadomo co.. jestescie wszystkei fałszywe! I Valentina i ty! Anna Marie: Posłuchaj! Zbliżył się, ale zamiast do neigo do wielkiego miecznika. Anna Marie: Nikt nie będzie ze mną tak rozmawiał. Strzeliła mu z liścia, ale zakaczyla o jego róg i trochę się pokaleczyła i łuzki jej powłaziły. Kelly: Cudownie.. to ją uciszy. Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Kurde nie dość, że Chef planuje zrobić coś prowadzącemu to jeszcze wylądowałem na dole z tymi dwioma babsztylami. Gorzej nie będzie.. Przynajmniej wiem kogo wyeliminuję. Finałowa, czwarta runda Chris: Witajcie zawodnicy w czwartej finałowej rundzie! Xavier: Tak! Szantan mi przepowiedział dzisiejszą wygraną. Paolo: Jesteś dziwny.. Xavier: Ty również. Paolo: Dzięki! Xavier: To nie był komplement niewierny.. Paolo: Ale ja jestem dziwny. Ja i mój brzusio! Chris: Ta.. ta.. rozmasujesz sobie kiedy indziej. W tej rundzie postaraliśmy się o utrudnienie! Będą tylko trzy pytania. Więc zaczynajmy! Oboje przyłożyli przyciski. Xavier: Ja wygram! Paolo: Nie bo ja! Chris: Pierwsze pytanie! Jakie jest nawiększe marzenie Victora? Nagle zabrzęczał przycisk Xaviera. Xavier: Wygrać Olimpiadę! Chris: Poprawnie. Paolo: Ale skąd? Xavier: Łowca musi znać swoją zwierzynę! Paolo: To czas na tryb skupienia! Pochylił rękę jaknajbliżej przycisku, by móc odpowiedzieć. Chris: Więc pytanie kolejne to... W którym odcinku odpadł? Xavier nagle szybkim ruchem wcisnął. Xavier: Trzecim! Chris: Zgadza się! Mamy remis! Więc kto odpowie poprawnie wygra! Zaczeła panować gęsta atmosfera między nimi. Oboje spoglądali rywalowi w oczy i oczekiwali pytania. Chris: Pamiętajcie! Walczycie o nietykalność. Xavier: I będę to ja! Paolo: Zobaczymy. Chris: Więc czas.. Wziąl ostatnią kartkę z pytaniem. Chris: Ostatnie pytanie. Oboje nerwowo spoglądali na przyciski, gotowi w każdech chwili wcisnąć. Chris: Jaki jest anagram jego imienia? Nagle jak z burza wcisnął Paolo. Paolo: Ana co? Umm.. Chris: Więc? Paolo: Umm.. nie wiem... Chris: Uuu to kiepsko. A rywal? Xavier: Proste, więdząc co to anagram. Wszystko co kojarzy się z pentagramem jest świetne. A odpowiedż to Rotciv. Chris: Zgadza się! Xavier wygrywasz nietkalność w dzisiejszym odcinku. A jako, że sobien ie odpuszczę przyjemności. Uśmiechnął się wrednie i aktywował zapadnie do której wpadł Paolo. Xavier: Cudem się zmieścił.. Chris: Powiększyłem specjalnie dwukrotnie zapadnie na ten moment! No więc.. ceremonia eliminacji odbędzie się za chwilę. Niech sobie pobędą. Chefie! Wypuść ich za jakieś pół godziny. Chef: Pewnie.. Xavier: A co mam robić? Chris: Poczekasz ze mną i w nagrodę. Założył słoneczne okulary. Chris: Odwiedzisz solarium! Xavier: Solarium!? Padł na ziemię i zaczał krzyczeć. Xavier: NNNNNIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Podsumowanie rundy: Xavier – 9 ptk. Paolo - 8 ptk. Victor – 5 ptk. Wypadł Anna Marie – 1 ptk. Wypadła Kelly – 0 ptk. Wypadła W zsypie Paolo przerażony wpadł na stertę ryb. Victor: Paolo! Kelly: Żal.. wcisnął się? Paolo: Jak miło cię widzieć Kelly! Victor: Znaczy... On.. wygrał!? Paolo: Nom.. wiedział o tobie wszystko. Victor: Ale dlaczego!? Paolo: Coś mówił, że łowca musi wiedzieć o ofierze wszystko. Nagle chłopak lekko pobladł. Ale starał się trzymać. Victor: E tam! Dam sobie z nim radę! Victor (W pokoju zwierzeń): Przynajmniej tak sądzę. Kelly (W pokoju zwierzeń): Widać po nim, że coś ukrywa. A jeśli to coś przedemną.. to gorzko pożałuje! Paolo: A właśnie.. skoto przegraliśmy to nie powinna być ceremonia? Kelly: Właśnie! Powinni nas wypuścić. Victor: Dokładnie.. Chris! Zaczął uderzać w blachowa ścianę, ale nic to nie dawało. Anna Marie: Przestań to robić.. Chciała mu walnąć, ale uderzyłą prosto w Kelly. Paolo: Ujć... Kelly: Ty chamko! Anna Marie: Nikt mnie nie będzie poniżał! Kelly: Masz to! Zaczeł jej walić rybą po wiadrze. Anna Marie: Moje uszy! Wiesz ile mnie kosztowały!? Victor: Znacznie mniej nić mówienie prawdy. Paolo: Nie rozumiem o co chodzi.. ale.. Zatarł rekami i zaczął się ślinić. Paolo: Niecodziennie dostaje się bufet z sushi! Zaczął wcinać leżące eybie resztki.. czymkolwiet to było. Victor patrząc na Paolo zwrócił śniadanie, a Kelly żarła się z Anną Marie. Eliminacje Po dwudziestu minutach na solarium Chris przybył z Xavierem na miejsce eliminacji. Chris: I po co był ci ten opór? Xavier wyszedł załamany z cienie. Xavier: Ma skóra.. nie jest idealnie blada.. Chris: Przeżyjesz. To luksus korzystać z solarium ze mną. W końcu takie ciało, samo się nie robi. Uśmiechnął się prosto do kamerty i wszedł na sój podest. Chef właśnei szedł z czwórką śmierdziuchów. Chris: Witajcie zawodnicy na.. Wąchnął ich zapach i zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Chef mu podłożył maskę tlenową. Chris: Dzięki Chefie. A wy śmeirdzicie gorzej niż sądziłem. Kelly: Mam dość... Paolo: Mniam! Kazdy zajął swoje miejsca na trynbunach. Chris: Więc zapraszam do głosowania! Każdy z zawodników poszedł zagłosować. Po chwili Chris otrzymał wyniki jak i pochodnie. Chris: Więc.. oczywiście Xavier za wygraną otrzymuje pierwszą pochodnię. Rzucił mu pochodznię. Chris: Bezpieczny może się czuć Victor. Łap pochodnie. Rzucił mu pochodnie. Chris: Wasza trójka jest zagrożona. Kelly.. zaczynasz być maruszącym, wrednym utrapieniem! Kelly: I co z tego? Chris: Paolo.. masz naprawdę wielki zapał i .. jakoś jesteś tak wysoko. Paolo: Nawet może wygram! Chris: No i Anna Marie.. najgorsza podczas wyzwania. Doszczętnie zniszczona z wiadrem na głowie. WIęc... osobą wyeliminowaną jest.... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Anna Marie! Paolo i Kelly otrzymali swoje pochodnie. A Anna Marie zostałą poprowadzona na podest. Anna Marie: Jak to ja!? Kelly: Wkurzyłaś mnie bardziej niż Paolo. Victor: Jesteś dla mnie kłamczuchą? Paolo: A ja wliczyłem, że Kelly odpadnie.. Chris: Takie skutki gdy ktoś głosuje na siebie. Pomachał jej na do widzenia i wystrzelił dziewczynę daleko za horyzont. Kelly: Zagłosowała na siebie? Co za wieśniara! Naprawdę... Chris: Kto okaże się więc zwycięzcą!? Kto jest na tyle dzielny, że zniesie więcej tortur? No i oczywiście które z nich wygra nas wspaniały program! Oglądajcie nas wkróttce ponownie w Grecji Totalnej Porażki! Kategoria:Grecja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinki